polandball421mapgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Defcon: Nuclear War
Welcome to Defcon: Nuclear War, a map game made by EmprorCheesecakes. It is the year 2015. The Republic of France turns fascist, trying to attempt a complete takeover in Europe. You are going to have to avoid them. Apart from that, Battle, Kill and Nuke your way to the top of the Tower. Will you become the most dominate power in the world? Or will you crumble as your neighbours carve you up? Players (player order is turn order) (bold indicates moderator status) * EmprorCheesecakes - Latin Union (Brazil) (Green) * Tacosia12 - Federal Republic of Germany (Grey) * Polandball421 - United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (Navy Blue) How to Join Send me a message on my wall saying what country you want to be and the colour you wish to use. How to Play Every player has a turn. On your turn, you may do anything within reason (not something like: Turkey invades China, or, Slovenia gets 10000000 nukes). The order on the list above depicts the turn order. On your turn, you must add the nation's flag (at size 24px), and then say exactly what you are doing. If you do not check in for 5-10 hours (unless you have an acceptable reason), you get skipped, and if you do not check in for 10 days, your slot is deleted. Only mods may skip or boot players. DO NOT BE OP!!! Timeline 2015 NPC Turns * Italy attacks Slovenia and Switzerland * Sweden attacks Norway * North and South Korea go to war Player Turns * Brazil crafts nukes and invades Uruguay and Paraguay. Suriname is also invaded. * Germany begins to build their own nukes and anschlusses Austria and invades Poland. * The UK supports Sweden and invades Norway. We also attack Ireland and France. * Annexes Suriname, Uruguay and Paraguay after the invasions are done. French Guiana and Guyana are invaded. Bolivia and Peru are nuked (La Paz and Lima are nuked). South America is in a Semi-Continental War. * Germany annexes Silesia, Pomerania, Poznan, East Prussia and Danzig (Former WW1 clay) and forms the German Puppet of Warsaw. Germany also invades France for Alsace-Lorraine. Czech and Denmark are also invaded. * The UK annexes Ireland and nukes Paris. We continue attacking Norway and we invade Canada. 2016 NPC Turns * Lithuania declares war on Germany for Kaliningrad Oblast. * Sweden wins the war and declares war on Britain for the rest of Norway. * North Korea has South Korea surrounded. Player Turns * Brazil captures Lima and declares war on the rest of South America. Guyana and French Guiana are annexed and aids Britain on their conquest of Canada and Norway. Brazilian troops land in Lisbon to prepare and take Portugal. * Germany proclaims the German Empire, annexes Denmark and Czech, and invades Lithuania capturing Vilnius within 6 days. Germany also aids Britain in their invasion of Canada and sends troops through Greenland into the northern Canadian islands. Germany makes further advances into France. The Germans propose an alliance pact with Great Britain and Brazil. * The UK accepts Germany's alliance request. We annex France, giving Alsace-Lorraine to Germany. We annex Ireland as well and begin invading Spain and Belgium. We also advance into Canada and ask Germany to please exit Canada. * Brazil invades all of South America, having annexed Bolivia and Venezuela. * Germany declines Britain's request to leave Canada and gain more ground. Germany also annexes Lithuania after capturing all of its clay within two weeks. Switzerland and the Netherlands are also invaded to strengthen the Germanic heritage. * The UK annexes Canada, giving Nunavut Islands to Germany as a reward for helping. We also invade the United States. We capture Madrid and Barcelona, forcing a Spanish surrender, and annex Belgium. We invade Norway. 2017 NPC Turns * Sweden Surrenders. Britain has the choice of occupation and setting free later or vassalize the country. * South Korea has pushed back and is winning the war. Player Turns * All South American countries surrender and are annexed. Panama and Costa Rica are invaded as well as South Africa. The Caribbean are invaded one by one. Brazil accepts Germany's offer. * Germany annexes the Netherlands, but Switzerland pushes back causing a nuke to be dropped on Bern. Switzerland then surrenders and is vassalized. Germany also invades Tunisia to start an African colonization chain reaction. * The UK asks for Geneva from Germany. We advance through the Northeast and Rocky Mountains in the US. We advance through Norway and annex Spain. We also invade Morocco. * Brazil annexes the Caribbean and invades Florida and Cuba. Costa Rica and Panama are annexed and Nicaragua is invaded. Pretoria and Johannesburg are captured. * Tunisia is annexed and Algeria and Slovenia are invaded. Germany also sends a fleet to invade the US through Virginia and the Carolinas. * The UK annexes Morocco, Norway, and the US, giving Virginia and the Carolinas to Germany. We then invade Mauritania, Finland, and Spain. 2018 NPC Turns * Korea is unified under Southern Rule Player Turns * Brazil annexes the Central American States after a Unification pact is signed. The Latin Union is proclaimed. Mozambique, Lesotho, Zimbabwe and Swaziland are invaded all. Mexico is invaded too. We tell Britain and Germany to lay off Mexico since it is Latin. * Germany annexes Slovenia and takes over the Northern provinces and forces a surrender. Germany forms a puppet state until annexation. Namibia, Cameroon and Tanzania are invaded. * The UK annexes invaded lands and invades Russia, Sweden, and Mexico. We ask Brazil for Florida and South Africa in exchange for Mexico when it is conquered. * Brazil gladly accepts the UK's offer. They invade Ghana, Somalia and nuke Moscow and invade Russia. We give a load of special nukes to the UK and Germany. * Germany invades Croatia, Togo, Italy and Hungary and annexes Cameroon and Tunisia. Germany captures Tindouf, Algeria and presses on into the rest of the nation. * The UK invades Egypt and Estonia, and via referendum annexing Malta and Cyprus. We press on through Russia, capturing St. Petersburg and annexing Northwestern Russia into the British Empire. We also send Brazil a request of alliance and invade Greece because empire. *http://polandball421mapgames.wikia.com/wiki/File:720px-Flag_of_Brazil.svg-1-.png Nukes going to Germany are ordered to turn back since Brazil suspect something supisicious going on. The entire Gulf of Guinea is invaded and central america join the Latin Union. Congo is invaded, Somalia is annexed, so is Ghana. Ethiopia and djibouti are invaded too.